Unexpected Encounters
by The Inner Angel
Summary: Unexpected Encounters a saku & sasu fan-fic i didn't have time to spell check so please forgive me. I really worked hard on this and i really hope you like it. personal i like naru&sasu better but saku&sasu is a lot easier to write for a beginner.


Unexpected Encounters

Sakura was busy at the market buying some groceries when she realized she had bought too much for herself. "I wonder who I could have over..." Sakura thought aloud, "I know! I could invite Sasuke! But where is he?" She started to look around the market place aimlessly, then someone had accidentally bumped into her, and made her fall down. "Oh, Sakura," Sasuke said while letting out his hand to help her up. "Ow..." she said while rubbing her head and looking down not hearing Sasuke. She then looked up and saw his face.

_What the hell!?!?!?!?!_

"Oh..." she said while grabbing his hand and got up. "Thank you," she cheerfully said then smiled. "What were you looking for?" he asked when she got up. "Well whatever, I guess I'll see you later 'kay, Sakura?" he then turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait!" she called while grabbing his sleeve. "I was looking for you actually. You see I had bought to much food for just myself and I was wondering if you'd like to come over and have some with me. But I guess you're busy, so I'll be leaving now. Bye..." She said and then started to to walk back home. Within moments she had disappeared into the crowd of shoppers there. "What? Well that was awkward," he thought. He too started into the crowd as he went to the dojo as he did everyday at this time to practice. Even though he was out of the academy he still liked to be at the top of his game. Sometimes there would be someone to spar with but most of the time he was alone and during this time he could think of the things in his life he wished to change. But he never thought of changing Sakura, he liked her just the way she was, though after the festival it was hard to think of anyone else. She was always on his mind.

Sakura slowly walked home and when she got there she started to prepare her meal. As she was cooking she let out a heavy sigh because she wished Sasuke would have came after her but then she realized she never did anything to actually make him come. When she was done there was stew, rice, and tea. She started to eat but she wasn't very hungry so there was alot of leftovers. "He's usually training at this time of day. He probably worked up an apatite by now so I guess I'll go drop off some of the leftovers," she happily thought out loud. She then grabbed some of the leftovers and carried them in a basket. Once she arrived at the dojo she went inside to look for him.

"Hey," he called while dropping from the ceiling. He had been hanging up there using the chakra technique they had learned with Kakashi. He was also smiling openly, something she had never seen him do. He wasn't worried about his past, nor thinking of the future, he was just thinking of the present, and Sakura...

Amaya ran up beside Sakura, "I think Naruto's stalking me!" she yelled at Sasuke even though he was right in front of her, "He's been following me ever since the hospital! I think he was on the tree branch outside our house when we were asleep too!"

"Uh..." Sakura said while tightening her grip on the basket with both hands. She then took a deep breath and sighed.

_Why does this always happen when we're alone!?!?!?!??!?!_

He took a deep breath as his smile vanished and then said, "No way, he's a weird guy but not a pervert!!" He then walked out of the door seeing no Naruto. He walked back inside and said, "Well if he was stalking you he's gone now," as he walked back inside the dojo to begin his practice again.

Naruto then appeared at the back of the dojo. "TOLD YOU SO! But you said 'nnnnnnnooooooooooooo'. Screw you!" She yelled as she pointed at Naruto with angry cat eyes. "Naruto!" he shouted as he rushed over and grabbed Naruto by the coller and brung him into the middle of the dojo, knowing his training was cut short. "Quit following Amaya or else!" he threatened.

"Uhh...Sa...Sasuke..." Sakura struggled to say, "Like I said before, I had too much food for me. So would you like some?" she said more confedently at this time. She then loosened her grip on the basket a little bit.

Amaya watched Sasuke and Sakura talk. She wasn't noticed but Naruto also peaked around the corner. She stuck her tongue out at him with more angry cat eyes then focused both hearing systems, human and cat, on them.

Sakura and Sasuke finished their conversation and then Sakura said, "C'mon, let's go," as she grabbed his hand and started to walk away. "Now which way is the fair grounds again?" she asked herself while looking in the distance. "Oh yeah, you can have the food Amaya!" she called out while throwing her the basket. Amaya caught the basket and then handed it to Naruto. "I don't eat." She was laughing at her own sickly and skinny body. She didn't eat very much but she ate...sort of. She then pushed open the rice paper doors and headed towards the lake.

"Um...okay..." Sasuke said while following Sakura and then waved good bye to his little sister as he said, "See you later!" as they disappeared from sight. "Okay, so Sakura, where are we going again?" he asked while turning to her with a slight smile on his face. "Aw, c'mon. You don't remember?" she asked in an annoyed voice, "We're going to the fair grounds. It'll be here from today until next week."

_God! I can't even remember where the fair grounds are!_

"Okay, well first of all we're going the wrong way," he commented while turning and guiding her in the right direction. Soon after they reached the fair grounds.

_He probably thinks I'm a ditz for going the wrong way now!_

When they got there, there was a huge crowd of people. "What the hell!?!?!?!" Sakura yelled in shock, "I guess it wasn't a good idea to come on the opening day after all. Oh well, let's get in line."

"Yeah, I guess so, but whatever," he said as he thought, _At least it will give us some time to talk._ They soon reached the front of the line and entered the crowded fair. He waited for Sakura, as it was now six o'clock. The sun was sinking low beyond the horizon, making her look different. As if a natural glow of beauty was on her, and all he could do was think of her.

_Is this natural or am I loosing it?_

He then started to look at the rides as he waited for her to say something. She ran up towards the middle of an open area then turned around while asking, "What should we go on first?" When she turned it seemed as if a golden ray of sun was shining on her. He was dazzled by her beauty as he replied, "I don't know, why don't you pick?" and then as if on que once more they were interrupted bby one of their old classmates.

It was Ino! She came straight up to Sakura and started to talk with her and then asked, "Do you mind if I hang out with you two? I mean it's no fun by myself." Sasuke waited on Sakura as he thought of what ride to go on. "What are you doing here Ino?" Sakura asked in a calm and graceful voice. She then turned to Sasuke and asked, "Do you want her here with us, Sasuke? The choice is up to you." Her eyes now had a determined yet depressed look. It was almost as if she wouldn't forgive yet wouldn't be mad. "Whatever you want to do," he replied while looking away. To be truthful Ino was his enemy and he wanted nothing to do with her but if she and Sakura were friends what was he to keep them from having fun.

Sakura sighed and then took a deep breath. "No you can't stay. I've backed down and hid in the shadows long enough! I won't loose to you ever again! And that is why you can't stay! No go!" she snapped while pointing towards the exit. Ino simply smirked and said, "Fine, I guess you want to be alone with your boyfriend," as she walked off towards the exit.

Sasuke walked to Sakura's side and simply stood there waiting for her to calm down. "I'm sorry for yelling lie that," Sakura apologized to Sasuke, then smiled. "C'mon. Let's go on the rollercoaster," she suggested while grabbing his hand and started to walk towards the rollercoaster. "Okay," he replied as he walked with her with a smile on his face as well. They boarded the rollercoaster and then the ride began. The rollercoaster slowly went up a hill and then rushed down. "Aaahhhhh!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked as they went down the hill. All of a sudden, Sakura's belt that held her in snapped!

_Oh my god! What the hell is going on!?_

The rollercoaster started to go up a different hill and when it went down she clung on to Sasuke for her life. Seeing that Sakura needed help, Sasuke held on to her tight easing her back down into her seat and tried to fix her belt but it wasn't any use. "Hold on tight," he told Sakura while jumping out of the seat and onto the Earth below. He jumped out do to the fact that they were heading for a loop and she would have gotten severely injured if they had stayed on much longer and this way this way had a less chance of injury. He set her on the ground and looked into her eyes as he asked, "Sakura, are you alright?"

At first Sakura didn't reply because of shock and just stared at him with frightening eyes. Since she couldn't speak at the time she slightly nodded her head. "Tha...tha...thank you..." She managed to choke out. "No problem, and you can let go of my shirt now," He told her with a bit of ease in in his voice, "Sakura, it's okay, you're on solid ground now." He started to stand back up and tried to help her get over the shock, "We should tell the guy not to let anyone else sit in that seat, right?" he asked while grabbing her hand and started to walk towards the control station. Even though she was okay it puzzled him how that belt could just break by a mere accident.

_There's no way that was a coincidence, someone had to have done that on purpose. But why Sakura?_

These were the questions he asked himself over and over again, not letting Sakura know his thoughts.

_That couldn't have been a coincidence, someone had to have done that on purpose._

Sakura thought to herself.

Once they arrived they told the worker what had happened on the rollercoaster. The worker then said that he wouldn't let anyone else on that seat until they got it fixed. Sakura and Sasuke then started to go towards a different ride. While they were walking Sakura saw Ino watching them from within the shadows, "Ino!" Sakura yelled while going after her. Ino then started to run away, she ran harder towards the gate. She just wanted to get back at Sakura, she knew Sasuke would save his "girlfriend." But Sakura and Ino were best friends now! And she just kicked Ino away like a sick and stray dog! Would Ino take it? No! She wouldn't take it! Sakura could have been a little nicer but noooo, she had to have a temper! So she got her back. While Ino was running she smiled and laughed at her own joke.

_That Ino, she just HAD to get Sakura back. She's such a little kid, she needs to grow up and start acting her age._

Sasuke thought as he waited for Sakura to come back.

Sakura quickly caught up with Ino and grabbed her shoulder to make her stop. "Look, I know I was rude, but whenever we're alone someone always appears out of nowhere as if on que! I couldn't stand it if that happened again! But if you want to go hang out with him, fine! Just go!" Sakura yelled as if tears were about to flow again. "Hey, I was going to hang out with you because you're my best friend, not him," She replied while smiling as she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you two later," Sasuke stated while walking past them and out of the fair. He was sick of this, they never even had a chance to talk or even hang out. That's why he always left because it was no use to have him around. Sasuke and Sakura could never even talk without being interrupted and so he just gave up. He headed for the dojo to gather his things before heading home but on his way there he started to pass the lake. Sasuke soon started to slip down next to the water thinking of all that happened to them here and what this place meant.

Sakura watched him walk away and then turned back to Ino. "I'm truly sorry but could we hang out here another day? Because there's somewhere I have to be right now," she said with a depressed look on her face. Right before Ino could answer her she had already started running out of the fair grounds and towards the lake.

_If there's anywhere he'd be right now it would be the lake._

When she arrived she stood behind a tree having second thoughts about coming here.

_I wonder if I should have stayed back at the park with Ino..._

Amaya sat down on the cliff that made the waterfall. She had the same Uchiha look on her face that Sasuke did. The face of deep thought. Her hair blew in the wind as her black ears drooped down and her tail curved around her and laid on her lap. Kiaya the eagle slept behind her on a tree, her head tucked under her wing. Naruto was stretched out on the other side of Amaya watching the butterfly that layed upon his nose.

"What does it all mean? What is it that I'm meant to do with my life? Why is it that we can never talke? I mean, what is it? What does it all mean?" Sasuke thought aloud as he looked deep into the water as if asking it for an answer. In this deep water he could see his reflection. It truly scared him of how much he looked like his brother. Was he meant to be like him? Was he supposed to be a traitor? What was he meant to do and why was he here in this quiet place? All this ran through his mind as he looked into the water. But still unanswered by the stillness of the night and silence of time.

_This is the choice I've made and there's no turning back now._

Sakura sighed and then started to go towards Sasuke. As she walked a ripple of water stroke the stillness of the night. Sasuke saw the ripple and looked up to see what it was caused by, he then saw Sakura. "I'm sorry for running off like that. Is there anyway I could make up for it?" she asked as he looked up at her.

Amaya could barely hear them over the roaring waterfall because it drowned out the sound of anything and everything. She looked at the water as it rushed passed her. She saw the Nekometa's eyes staring at her but she just stared back. This wasn't her future. This was her life. The Nekometa had contributed and taken away from her life. The Nekometa was her, she was a demon kid. Naruto continued to look at the butterfly and up to the sky as it ly steadily on his nose.

"Oh, Sakura," Sasuke said looking at her, "No, it's okay. You have your own life, I just needed some fresh air and some time to think. But thank you for your concern. Besides, you shouldn't be out here this late. Please go home and get some rest. I'll come and get you tomorrow for a sparring round, okay?" "But I want to be with you. I want to see you, I want to see you smile, I want to see you laugh, and more importantly, I won't abandon you. Do you remember those words?" she said while sitting herself down beside him, "Besides, I have no one to come home to. There I'm alone and isolated. No one's there to comfort me when I need it and there's never a shoulder to cry on. Nothing and no one's there."

The roar of the waterfall lessened and Amaya's acute sense of hearing let her listen to Sakura.

_We are never truly alone unless we wish to be. But the feeling of being abandoned is harsh and cold and leaves a scar forever on the heart._

Even though Amaya was young she was very wise. She had been through things which others couldn't even see in the worst of their nightmares. She had come back to defend what she loved from those terrible memories. She smiled at the forest as she continued watching them. Naruto closed his eyes as his mind wandered over into the nothingness of the night. The butterfly fluttered off his nose and he opened his eyes to watch it fly away.

"Sakura..." he said in a soft way, "Yes I remember those words and I know what you're saying my dear friend," he said as his mind again traced his memories back to the past and the Uchiha Masicar and what it meant. How it had effected thoughs he cared for and thoughs he hated. He embraced her in his arms, she was the only one he could ever tell of how he felt and what he truly thought. She was the only one who he could trust, the only one that wouldn't abandon him...

He let go over her and began to stare at the water once more. She layed her head on Sasuke's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry we haven't had the time to talk, I'm sorry I haven't treated you the best, I'm sorry..."

Amaya looked at Sasuke and Sakura over the waterfall. She then looked straight at the sky in front of her. The colors looked like a painting as the sun dissappeared and the moon rose. A gentle breeze swept by her and her Raikage cloak blew with it. She tucked her hair behind her human ears and returned to her cold mind in deep thought as Naruto fell asleep.

"But Sakura, you have done more for me than I could ever repay you for," Sasuke said.

_I can finaly say it, I can finaly tell her how I feel._

"I consider you more than a friend Sakura, I love you," he told her while embracing her once more. This was it, he had done it, the thing he had feared was done, and he was okay. He then waited for a reply. "I love you too," she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around him. "Those words will never change or fade. I want you to know that. You've made me so happy and now I don't feel alone anymore," she whispered once more, "I love you..." she said then leaned in and kissed him.

The emotion was mutal and now they had done it. They had kissed, they had spoke their love for one another, and proclaimed it for all. This was the fate he knew. Now the whole world could know what both of them knew in secret. These words that were spoken here tonight will forever echo through this forest and will never die and would stay here until the end of time. As they held each other it was like magic, it was like all their pains and sorrows had vanished for that instant. Now their pasts did not matter and they did not care who or what saw...

Fin


End file.
